Xavier Xenoman (Character)
Xavier W. "Xenoman" is the main protagonist of the series named after him. Appearance Xavier W. Xenoman is a 16-year-old male teenager, having a slight but vague resemblance to Ben. Xavier has medium-length black hair, dark-green eyes, pale skin, and a scar on his forehead, typically obscured by his bangs. His outfit consists of a black, dark-green-highlighted jacket, blue jeans, black sneakers, and the "Xenotrix"-nicknamed Ultimatrix on his left wrist, stretching over the back of his left hand, which has gone from its bright-green coloration while wielded by Ben to a slightly-darker coloration, fitting Xavier's eye color. Personality and Past History Xavier W. Xenoman is an cocky and arrogant individual with a very bad outlook on life, having been left without a family at a very young age due to an emotionally-abusive mother, a physically-abusive father that left the scar on his forehead, and a deceased twin brother who died at birth, resulting in Xavier's near-constant, internal guilt that his own birth was responsible for his death. Taken by childhood protective services at the age of 9 years old, Xavier spent years in foster care, unaware to handle his past trauma and releasing in unbridled rage. At the age of 15, Xavier ran from home to escape his overly-protective foster parents, and eventually ended up in Bellwood, practically homeless and making a living from begging, but prominently theft. As of the beginning of the series, 16-year-old Xavier has gotten over much of his past trauma and let go of much of his anger, but is still considered widely antagonistic and uses his new power to simply steal more. Overtime, Xavier becomes more positive and friendly, but struggles to stay optimistic. Powers and Abilities Xavier W. Xenoman has an athletic nature, baring strength, agility, and stamina higher than the average person. Xavier is also quite durable due to having a pretty strong immunity to pain, has above-average memory skills, is a quick thinker, and can spontaneously learn and suddenly understand things he didn't know seconds prior. Equipment Xavier W. Xenoman's main and practically only form of equipment is the original Ultimatrix over his left arm, which he nicknames the Xenotrix, which can transform him into a super-powered alien life-form within its immense database of DNA. Compared to the average Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix lacks a few non-crucial features but makes up for its ability to artificially evolve select aliens by implementing their DNA in a war-filled simulation for an accelerated time of around a million years, resulting in the creation of "Ultimate" forms, which are bigger, stronger, and more combat-centered upgrades of their non-evolved counterparts. Due to Xavier's tampering with the Xenotrix prior to the beginning of the series, Xavier managed to miraculously unlock a partial form of Master Control, allowing him to never time-out of his alien forms, only when he was maintained too damage while as an alien or the Xenotrix has lost too much power. Compared to Albedo and Ben while they were using the Xenotrix, the evolution simulation has had much more time to create dozens of new Ultimate forms Xavier can use as he pleases. Appearances Xavier appears in every chapter of the series, even if he doesn't have a majorly-important role. Trivia *Xavier's middle name is Wyatt. *Xavier's former last name he had while with his abusive parents was Woods. His foster family's last name remains unknown. *Xavier's obsession of his surname being Xenoman come from the belief that he is an alien to society, and thus an xeno-man. *Xavier loves his foster parents, but had to leave them behind or else their overly-protective personalities would result in Xavier becoming someone he didn't want to become. **As for his biological parents, Xavier's greatest desire in life is make sure the two of them end up back in the deepest, darkest layer of whatever Hell of they came from. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Xavier Xenoman Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders